To each his own
by LovesFantasy
Summary: What will the reaction be to the shocking discovery of a most unlikely pair...? R&P, D


_Well, I told you all I hadn't given up writing! My dearest Shadowfoot and I got together this evening and, between giggles, wrote this little ficlet together! I just love writing with her, it's always so much fun! _

_Anyway - I don't own them, etc... I'm sure the general public would not approve of what I'd do with them... ;)_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Pansy sat on the stony beach by the lake, wireless on the rock next to her, crooning love songs from the Muggles seventies. Witchy Woman was wrapping up as she skipped rocks across the deceptively calm surface of the lake, hoping to hit the squid, who was languidly tapping his tentacles to the beat. She took another drag off her cigarette, indulging in all her Muggle vices this evening. The sun was setting behind the trees, but its beauty was lost on Pansy, who simply cursed the light because it meant she would have to return to the castle soon.

"Fucking twit. Does he really think that people are going to just smile and let them be? Merlin's arse! All that bloody red hair…just imagine all fifteen of her brothers catching them post-coital in some broom-closet. There won't be anything of the get left. No more than he deserves. Popping a Weasley." Pansy snorted. The irony of her thoughts were not lost on her.

Suddenly with a flurry of leaves and branches, a red headed blur broke through the trees to her right. Obviously in a blind hurry, Weasley in a show of his usual grace, tripped over a branch and landed face first at her feet.

Pansy, never one to miss an opportunity, arched one elegant eyebrow and smirked. "Finally realized just where you belong, Weasley?"

Said Weasley looked up at her, dirt smeared across his nose. There was something almost ferally hungry in his eyes. Without another word, he attacked her.

When his lips crashed against hers, it was with a bit of desperation. After she managed to pull away and catch her breath, Pansy chuckled.

"I take it that means you've missed me. Also that you've heard."

"Heard what?" Ron plunked himself down between her legs. He reached over and plucked the cigarette from her fingers and took a drag himself, making a face at the taste.

"Merlin, how can you smoke this? I hate menthol." He flicked the remaining butt into the lake. The squid easily reached out and batted it back at him, making Ron have to dodge to avoid getting hit in the face. He unrepentedly stuck his tongue out at it.

Pansy smiled indulgently before getting back to the point. "Your sister has a new boyfriend."

"Well that's nothing new. What's the big deal?"

"This one isn't in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw…"

"Fuck! She's dating a professor? If it's that new Defense teacher, the pretty boy with manicured nails, I'll kill her."

"No it's Snape, Ron. Ginny is dating Snape. She finds his potions sexy." Pansy rolled her eyes at her lover, and watched in amusement as his eyes bugged out.

Then he chuckled. "You're joking. Ginny would never date a Slytherin."

"Well then, Draco must be a closet Hufflepuff or he's hiding his transfer to Ravenclaw from me."

"Malfoy! Ginny's dating Malfoy? Have you been into Professor Sprout's mushrooms? Neville said she's got some new ones that had quite an interesting effect on her advanced herbology class…" Ron slowed down as he realized that Pansy was completely serious. "Oh fuck. You're serious."

"Yes dear, I am. And that isn't all…"

"He got her pregnant! I'm gonna fucking AK them both!" Ron jumped to his feet and began to head to the castle.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Pansy grabbed his ankle before he could get any further. "You don't think very highly of your sister do you? She isn't preggers, at least not that I know of. They're planning to tell everyone that they're dating."

Ron stood completely still and looked down at her. "They can't…," he whispered hoarsely.

Pansy met his gaze steadily. "I know, but they're going to. By the time I found out, they were on their way to tell you and Potter and Granger. I was hoping to get to you first."

Ron sank down slowly beside her. "Well she would have told 'Potter' and 'Granger' by now. How do they plan to let the rest of the world know? Post their banns in the Quibbler? Pansy, what does this mean for us?"

Pansy sighed and leaned against him. "Yes well, I'm sure Dumbledore is going to fully stand behind their relationship, twinkling merrily and offering everyone tea and sherbert lemons. I can't say the same for Lucius and 'Cissa. I can't even imagine their reaction."

"Your worried about the Malfoys? Just wait until the rest of my brothers find out. I can just imagine the headline. 'Massacre at Hogwort's. Victims seem to have been blugered to death. The victims put up a good fight. Several of the murderers suffered from severe bat bogey hexes."

Pansy snorted. She had a grudging respect for Ginny's hexes. However, she quickly sobered. Taking comfort from Ron's proximity, she began to run plans through her head.

Ron knew that she was thinking, so he was content to sit quietly.

After several moments, she turned to face him. "Right then. We only have two choices. We can either come out, or stay in."

Ron got an amused smile on his face. "I surely would love to see Malfoy's face if we were to beat him to the punch…"

Pansy's eyes glittered with Slytherin zeal. She looked at from under her lashes. "At breakfast?"

Ron pulled Pansy back against him as he leaned against the tree. "Yeah, at breakfast." He gave a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

In the background, the wireless filled the quiet area with the strains of "Victim of Love."

* * *

Pansy headed down to the Great Hall confidently, knowing that she and Ron had cemented their plans the evening before.

Draco had been in an exceptionally good mood that morning. He had hexed a group of fifth years, but they had ended up with bunny ears instead of boils. One or two of them were even sporting tails. She glanced across the Great Hall toward the Gryffindor table as she headed toward her seat. Ginny had dressed for the occasion this morning, and even Pansy had to admit that the girl had style. Her hair was pulled partially back and she was wearing a yellow sundress beneath her school robes.

Pansy however had yet to see Ron and that worried her a bit. He was known for sleeping in, somewhat notorious for being a late starter. She didn't want them to miss this opportunity. It was now or never. Dumbledore stood to give the morning announcements and Ron still wasn't in the Great Hall.

"The Quidditch match for the afternoon has been cancelled for this evening due to an infestation of Nifflers. All students with detention will report to Hagrid to help clear the field."

Two Hufflepuff students groaned and put their heads down on the table in front of them.

The double doors to the Great Hall burst open, and Ron sauntered through. Pansy's jaw almost hit the table. She wasn't the only one. Ron wasn't wearing his school robes. He was, in fact, wearing black dragonhide pants that fit very nicely. He was wearing a shirt that matched the blue of his eyes. He was carrying a bouquet of pansies. Everyone turned to look at Hermione, and Pansy found herself smirking. The flowers were definitely a nice touch. She'd have to reward him…later. Especially if he was still wearing those pants…

Rather than head in the direction of the Gryffindor table as everyone expected, he walked straight toward Pansy. When he reached her, he took her by the hand and led her to Dumbledore.

"Sir, if I may?"

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore said "By all means." Ron merely nodded and faced Pansy, clearing his throat.

"Parkinson. Everyone keeps talking about uniting our Houses. What say you?" As Ron said this, he whipped out a ring. Where he got the money for it, she would have to ask later. It was a fire diamond.

Draco leapt from his seat. Potter, Granger, and Ginny stood up. Granger especially seemed as if she didn't quite know what to say…for once.

Everyone seemed stunned, except for Luna, who began to clap.

Pansy smirked, having recovered a bit from his surprise proposal. "What makes you think I'd marry a Weasley?"

"Well you've fucked one," he whispered under his breath, winking at her. However, she could see that he was beginning to get worried. Louder, he responded "Well, we have been together since fourth year…"

More gasps arose from the hall, but Dumbledore was beaming proudly. Pansy realized that Snape seemed to be suffering from apoplexy and Madame Pomfrey was trying to revive him.

She decided to put her Weasel out of his misery. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

At this point, Draco strode forward. "You bastard," he intoned, smiling. "You always have to be first, don't you Pansy." He held out a hand toward the Gryffindor table. Lavendar, with awe in her face began to get up, but Ginny was already heading up with a bemused smile on her face. Lavendar began to pout. Seamus, never one to waste an opportunity, quickly began to console her.

Ginny took her place next to Draco and mock glared at her brother.

"I'll have words with you later, Ron."

Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the room. "Well, if everyone is coming out…" Blaise stood and stepped near Draco. He too looked over at the Gryffindor table. With his eyes shining, Colin rushed over to join Blaise. The look on Draco's face was priceless, and Blaise knew he would have some questions to answer before the day was done, but Draco couldn't very well say anything at this point after so recently having made his confession.

Dumbledore looked even happier at the proceedings.

"Let this be a lesson to you all," he intoned.

From under the table, Snape's eyes rolled back into his head and he wondered where he had gone wrong, as he slipped back into unconsciousness and the doting arms of Madame Pomfrey.

The students, highly confused, but willing to be supportive nonetheless, especially if it meant there might be a party, began to clap. Dumbledore smiled, satisfied that the Sorting Hat would finally come up with some new material for its songs.


End file.
